


Snare

by trickybonmot



Series: Gifts and Challenges [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickybonmot/pseuds/trickybonmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry remix of shayvaalski's fic "Mother's Day" for the Wits on Tap 2016 challenge. I hope you like it, shayvaalski!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mother's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/806109) by [Shayvaalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayvaalski/pseuds/Shayvaalski). 



**Snare**

Little bird, little bird  
Alight  
Don’t mind the wire  
Don’t mind

Alive, alive,  
Together  
Tied up in a string  
We three

Mother only wants what  
Any mother wants  
What any loving daughter  
Gladly gives

A little peace and quiet  
A little piece of string  
A little present tied up with a bow  
A little red string to help us remember  
Tied around our fingers  
Tied to Sunday

A little feathered offering  
Tied to a moment  
Don’t mind, don’t mind  
A little feathered bird  
For Mother’s special day.


End file.
